Les petites histoires de Bleach
by Akilina42
Summary: Un peu de tout. des idées qui germent, qui poussent, qui naissent. Des émotions. de tout, de rien. Juste pour le plaisir et la détente. Pas de quoi se casser la tête. Mais à vous de devinez de qui il s'agit parce que les noms ne sont jamais citez durant ses courts instants d'évasion.
1. Chapter 1

Pour l'instant le rated M n'est pas justifié, cela dépendra des histoires :-). Ici c'est, je crois du K+

* * *

><p>« Non ? Ses yeux s'élargirent, elle ne s'attendait pas à un refus.<p>

-C'est ça, non. Non je ne vous épouserez pas. Il répéta légèrement ennuyé.

-Mais, mais… Vous m'aviez dit que vous m'aimiez. Elle s'embrouillait, ne comprenait pas, bégayait.

-Oui et alors ? Dois-je vous épousez pour cela ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Mais si vous m'aimez alors pourquoi… Elle releva la tête, des larmes aux coins de ses yeux remplient d'incompréhension.

-Mon dieu, ce que tu es sotte ! Le soudain changement de ton et le tutoiement la tétanisèrent.

Oui je t'ai dis que je t'aimais et bien tu sais quoi, j'aime aussi le chocolat pourtant lui ne me demande pas en mariage ! Il commença sa tirade énervé pour terminer par une pique.

-Je ne comprends pas… Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, perdue.

-C'est pourtant simple ma chérie, pour moi les femmes sont comme des morceaux de chocolats. Délicieuses, vraiment.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage, légèrement sadique et il se rapprocha, chuchotant les prochains mots comme un secret.

Si savoureuses, j'apprécie vraiment de les grignoter lentement, les manger, les dévorer toute entière. Il se redressa alors que les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillaient.

Et pourtant trop de chocolat n'est pas bon pour la santé, on devient gros ou alors on attrape une crise de foie… Son sourire s'agrandit.

Alors tu imagines trop de femmes ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à supporter tes couinements plus d'une heure ! Cracha-t-il.

Alors passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, tu imagines mon calvaire ! Fit-il ironique. »

Elle éclata alors en sanglots et s'enfuit, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait ornait les lèvres de l'homme.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai froid, je tremble. Je suis là, allongée, les yeux fermées, je ne veux pas les ouvrir parce que je sais, je sais qu'alors ce sera pire.

La pierre est dure, froide, inhumaine, mais elle est ma seule compagne, je sais que tout autour de moi est gris. Cette pièce m'emplis de désespoir.

Pourtant tout n'est pas perdu, tout n'est pas gris et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, parce que je sais que dans cette pièce, il y a une fenêtre.

Une fenêtre qui répand une lumière diffuse dans ma cage, dans mon antre et cette lumière, c'est un brin d'espoir, c'est la preuve qu'il y a encore de la vie, là dehors et ça, ça fait mal.

Finalement je les ouvre quand même et je me redresse, je me tiens là assise et j'observe. Soudain je relève la tête, mes yeux sont humides. C'est encore ce souvenir, ce regret, cette douleur mais il est hors de question que je pleure. Je retiens mes larmes de toutes mes forces.

Je dois être forte, j'ai décidé de me résigner, d'affronter la sentence qu'on me réserve et je ne veux surtout pas faiblir.

Pourtant une larme tombe. Elle coule sur ma joue et je sens sa fraîcheur. Je me mordille ma lèvre, je dois résister, ne surtout pas m'effondrer. Je sers les poings, j'ai envie de hurlée, de laissé éclater ma rage, mon sentiment d'injustice.

Mais je me calme, je prends une grande respiration et j'expire, ça ira, ça doit aller, je n'ai pas le droit de douter, je dois être forte.

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, je m'appuis contre et je sens une grande lassitude m'envahir. Un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, je ne suis pas là en vain. Je t'ai sauvé, tu es en vie et ça me suffit.

Je sais que j'ai déçu beaucoup de monde, mais peu importe, après tout j'ai réussis, on t'a épargné.

Tu me rappelais quelqu'un, une vieille histoire qui me hante, dont les souvenirs sont encore douloureux aujourd'hui et qui est certainement la chose que je regrette le plus à ce jour. Tu lui ressemblais tellement, oh rien de physique, mais tu avais le même mental et ces quelques jours avec toi ont été une bouffée d'air frais alors que ça faisait un moment que l'air qui m'entourait me semblait fade et presque irrespirable.

Alors si je dois mourir pour que tu vives, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne regretterais pas, je vais enfin expier mes fautes.


End file.
